findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 5, Of Riots and Ruin
Session 5 The morning comes all too early and breakfast is the only thing you can think of. Unfortunately Grikson Kogaine can offer little for sale other than some thin soup. He can offer some liquor or ale from his stores but actual food is becoming scarce and expensive. As the party moves out of the alehouse they instantly notice a lack of people, living people that is. In the gutter across from the Golden troll they see a man face down on the street. A quick medicine check by Rilken reveals that he was close to starvation, but died instead of a stab wound to the stomach. With the cost of a watery soup being almost equivalent to a whole day’s pay for a commoner, many of the citizens of Findle are on the verge of starvation. Mercantile families can afford to feed themselves but the cost of grain has increased dramatically with the loss of Crimburys harvest. Gunfire is heard on towards the docks, followed by shouting and several more shots. A small riot seems to have broken out near a House Legault ship. Several citizens seem to have overtaken local guards and are ransacking a large ship. The ship is flying both Legault and Blackwell flags. One of the remaining guards throws a flare high into the air before being bludgeoned to the ground by several ragged looking commoners. A whistle is heard in the distance in response to the flare. More guardsmen are certainly on their way to the scene and will doubtlessly respond to this with violence. The commoners look at you with wide eyed desperation taking most of the supplies and fleeing into the Wingar storm drain systems. The party moves to intercept the fleeing rioters. Rilken, Dael and Al try nonlethal means, while Illiaph and Shalazar route them with illusions. Before long, guards are there to put down the rioters. They kill several of them before the party "fumbles" and lets the commoners escape. With the town guards, Rosandro Legault arrives to assess the damage. The Legault ship was loading up for a lengthy trip south. With it sacked, resupply may take several weeks if the supplies are not recovered. If the party can find a way to replace 2500 pounds of rations, they can leave on time... After several minutes of speaking with the guards, Rosandro Legault offers them a solution. Rosandro Legault "I need you to go down there and find those peasants! I understand their situation and I don't think force will be necessary, but the supplies they took will cost us somewhere around 30,000 crowns! If you recover it, I'll be happy to pay your team 500 crowns. This expedition can't afford to take such a loss in gold and time." The party agrees and heads into the storm drains following a trail of footsteps and crumbs. The storm drains are not as dark or claustrophobic as a city sewer and the party has little trouble navegating. The tunnels curve in on themselves and the party stops at a spot they find suspicious. Daels investigations discover a false wall and behind it is a massive cache of goods and weapons. The passage leads to the basement of a building Illiaphs quasit familiar identifies as the White Lotus Imports. The party quietly gather up the goods they need and move them into the tunnel to be recovered by Legault workers. Rosandro Legault is relieved at the sight of his lost goods and pays well but his confusion is shared by the party as they wonder what ever became of the remaining rioters... The party departs to the marketplace allowing the house Legault workers to continue supplying the ship. Dael and Illiaph remain in the alley and the rest decide to pay the White Lotus Import company a visit remembering the content of the letter they found on Klekopatros the Red's body. **** Klekopatros the Red, By insistence of the Scro, you are to meet with other members of the Hand and Eye in Wingars Royal library to arrange an alliance. The enemy moves and it is now our turn. Arrange to have a spymaster on board Blackwells ship. Once you have completed this, notify me at the White Lotus Imports by purchasing six yards of Danasian silk and 8 bottles of plum wine. We look forward to hearing about your victory. It will move us one step closer to ruling this weakened region again. **** The White Lotus is thick with the scent of exotic incense and the party are flanked by armed guards the moment they step through the door. They are beckoned inside by the proprietor, a man dressed in shimmering blue silk. He greets the party with a disturbing jet black smile. Al instantly recognizes this creature as something unnatural, but Shalazar's dealing with Danasians help him recognize this creature as a child-eating Oni. The party deals carefully to not disturb the demon ogre... The party order the supplies they need, six yards of Danasian silk and 8 bottles of plum wine. The Oni stops for a moment before reaching behind the counter to a pre-packed crate of those exact supplies. He eyes the party expecting payment. Shalazar revels the gilded demon skull and offers it as payment putting it on the counter. The ogre-mage's smile instantly disappears. He concludes the transaction with a trade receipt, never touching or removing his gaze from the skull. White Lotus Trade Receipt The ogre-mage whispers something to them as they turn to leave. None of them understand what he said, but a feeling of dread washes over them as if the words themselves were spoken with malice instead of breath. Fortunately for them, Rilken can perfectly imitate any sound he has heard and Illiaphs demonic familiar understands the abyssal language. "If you seek knowledge of the shadow way, beware the ones with the yellow eyes. Secrets are kept for a reason and the nothics do not share knowledge." Disturbed by the strange warning, the party lays low, offering what food and support they can to help the Golden Troll stay in business. The next day a messenger arrives from Terron Blackwell, informing the group that due to the threat of further raids, the date of their departure has been moved up to tomorrow. Session EXP and Journal Category:Campaign V Session